Bus route 140
Inter-zone route 140 is operated by Sunshine Express and Forever Transit, travelling between Long Island Ferry Pier and Sunshine Station. This is the first route to serve Long Island, with its service started almost instantly after the completion of Long Island, and is also the first route operated by FT in Sunshine Islands. History * On 23 September 2018, 140 started its service. ** To celebrate the commencement of this route, FT, one of the operators held a maiden trip ceremony during the day of its opening. * On 4 August 2019, Sunshine Road near Central Hospital is rebuilt, stop location changed. * On 9 December 2019, additional bus stop at Langford Place for Long Island direction journeys, and The Southern for Sunshine Station bound journeys. Timetable Fare Full fare : $8.4 Sectional Fare: * From Western Harbour Tunnel Interchange onwards to Sunshine Station : $5.2 * From Timelapse Mall onwards to Long Island Ferry pier : $4.3 Stops Usage Status The usage of this route has gradually shifted throughout the months of its service. At its opening, it is the only route that connects Long Island to other places, resulting it to be an extremely important asset for interchanging other routes and prompted Forever Transit to introduce five more Enviro500 MMCs to the route. With more and more routes opening in Zone 1, 140 is no longer used as an interchange route, but still remained a major route for Long Island residents with its convenient stops in the heart of Central. This however proves to be an double-edged sword towards the patronage, with it being extremely frequent in rush hours, with Sunshine Express' single deckers being incapable to handle the demand, but the route struggles during late night and had the sparsest service during that time out of the three Zone 1-Zone 4 routes. This route does sometimes serve Route 49A's passengers due to their identical routeing in Zone 4. Photos VB1743 4032 140.jpeg|Forever Transit Enviro 400 City (4032/VB1743) on this route going to Sunshine Station. TS2349 140.png|A special appearance of a SE Hino Poncho, which is not used to operate this route usually FT140Poster.jpg|The poster of this route made by FT RobloxScreenShot20190804_205405152.png|Forever Transit new Enviro 500 MMC 2.0(1065/WG5503) is on this route to Sunshine Station. Unknown.png|A FT E400 on this route at Central Hospital RobloxScreenShot20190810_233209366.png|A Forever Transit new E500MMC (WG8271), which has a new livery and fitted with glass windows throughout the staircase, is running on this route to Sunshine Station as an additional departure VM3082 140.png|FT E500MMC on this route at Long Island Ferry Pier 140 @ Sunshine Station.jpeg|Sunshine Express MAN RC2 at Sunshine Station after completing this route. VM4123_140.png|A FT E500MMC turning out from the roundabout near Long Island Ferry Pier SI FT KA7904 140 By NLB11A.png|Volvo Super Olympian on route 140 (Photo courtesy: NLB11A, reproduced from ZH Roblox Wiki under CC-BY-SA) KR2576 140.jpg|A FT Neoplan Centroliner which is from West Door Depot is running on this route. TE9357 140.png SE FT 140.png Bandicam 2020-01-29 11-19-24-115.jpg Link * * Roblox維基：晴城特快永巴140線 (Chinese only) Category:SE bus routes Category:FT Bus Routes Category:Daytime Bus Routes Category:Inter-zone routes Category:Zone 4 Bus Routes Category:Zone 1 Bus Routes